Beauty and the Beast:Curse of the Crazy Disease
by Neko-Serenity14
Summary: The Beast is afraid of catching the crazy disease...can't really explain this story, I came up with it by looking at pics in a book of the movie....XD


Yeah...I wrote this story a year ago when looking through my younger sister's Beauty and the Beast story book. I started coming up with my own idea of what was going on via the pictures. And out came this insane thing...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beauty and the Beast or any of it's characters.

**_

* * *

_**

Beauty and the Beast  
**_Curse of the Crazy Disease_**

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a large and beautiful castle. Beyond the castle and through a dark forest was a small village. In the village was a girl named Belle. Belle was very pretty and loved to read. Belle could talk to sheep and every day would read them stories near the village fountain. After her daily story telling, Belle would walk home. She always read while she walked. This was her hobby and special talent. Also in the village was the so-called handsome Gaston. Gaston had muscles that were way too big and a hairy chest, which is really gross. He was an arrogant man who happened to have a fan club of girls and even a short and chubby henchman. Gaston really liked Belle. He always showed off for her as she would walk home.

One day Belle's crazy father was going on a trip and he got lost in the woods. He came across a mysterious castle and decided to go in and leave in the morning. While sitting in a chair near the fire he was discovered by the castle's master. He was "The Beast." Both scared each other very much. Beast was angry this man was in his chair and threw him in the dungeon. His horse ran away and went home. Belle found him the next morning and was worried about her father. She wondered if the men in the white jackets had kidnapped him, so she went on a search.

Awhile later, Belle came across a castle and went in to see if anyone had seen her father. While searching the castle, she found the dungeon where her father was being kept. The Beast discovered her and was angry she wanted him to let her father go, for he had planned to eat him. But when she told him he was crazy, he let him go for fear of catching the Crazy Disease he'd heard was going around. The Beast gave Belle a room to stay in as thanks for saving him from eating a crazy person. That night, Belle was greeted by a candelabra, a clock, a teapot and teacup, and a duster. She realized not only could she talk to sheep, but inanimate objects as well. Belle wondered if insanity ran in her family. But before she could think too much about it, her new friends invited her to dinner. It was the most exciting time she'd ever had at a dinner. All the dishes performed a dance number and sang for her. A little after the dinner, Belle began wandering the castle on her own. She found a dark and tattered room. In the middle was a wilting rose inside a glass case. Belle went over and lifted the case off the rose. Before she could start talking to it, the Beast rushed in angrily and yelled for her to leave. Belle rushed from the room wondering why he'd be so possessive and protective of a rose. Maybe he had caught the crazy disease he'd been talking about.

Months went by and all had been forgiven. Beast and Belle soon became friends. One snowy day the two were taking a walk when Belle began throwing bread crumbs to the birds. The Beast liked how all the birds came to her so he covered himself with the bread crumbs. Soon he was covered with birds. He was now BIRD MAN! Maybe the crazy disease HAD reached him.

That night the Beast asked Belle to have a ball with him. She agreed. The two danced the night away with Belle's inanimate friends as the entertainment. The teapot, Mrs. Pots, was the singer. As they danced, Belle and Beast fell in love. Beast was so happy that he allowed Belle to look into his magic mirror.

"It will show you what you are really like inside." The Beast told her.

Belle took the mirror and looked into it. An image of her crazy father was what it showed to her. Belle then understood that indeed she was crazy. When the Beast heard this, he was sad. He had finally, after many long and lonely years, fallen in love. But alas his first and only love was crazy. As much as he loved her, his fear of catching the crazy disease was so intense he knew he no longer could have her in his castle, so he kicked her out. Heartbroken and now realizing how much she missed her father, she returned home.

Belle found her father in bed and announced her return.

"What brings you back home, Belle?" Belle's father asked.

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news." Belle began. "The bad news is, I found out I'm crazy so the Beast made me leave because he's scared he'll catch the Crazy Disease. The good news is, I'm thinking of trying to save money on carriage insurances by switching to Geiko."

"You're crazy? Like me?" Belle's father asked, his eyes tearing up.

"Yes father, I am." Belle replied.

"That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you." Belle's father exclaimed, hugging his daughter.

The next day on her way back from reading to the sheep (which Belle had greatly missed), Gaston greeted her.

"Belle, what brings your return? Did you miss me that much?" Gaston asked, winking at her.

"No Gaston. The Beast allowed me to look into his magic mirror to see what I'm really like inside. It showed me my father. I knew then that I was crazy like him. The Beast is afraid of catching the Crazy Disease, so he kicked me out of the castle." Belle explained. With that, Belle left, not wanting to deal with the arrogant man.

Gaston was intrigued by the story of the magic mirror. He wanted to see what he was really like inside so he left to find the castle. He reached it that night and found the Beast.

"Show me your magic mirror." Gaston rudely demanded.

"Why should I?" Beast retorted, getting ready to throw this intruder into the dungeon to keep as a snack.

"Uh…Belle sent me." Gaston lied.

The Beast loved Belle, even if she did happen to be crazy, and if she wished this man to see his mirror, it would happen. "Follow me then." He said finally after a moment of silence.

Gaston followed the Beast to the dark tattered room. The Beast picked up the mirror and handed it to him. Gaston looked into it, expecting to see maybe a handsome man, or one of the Roman gods, or Hercules, or Robin Hood, or Aladdin, or Johnny Depp. Possibly even Orlando Bloom. Or the Backstreet Boys. But when he saw the image reflected back at him, he was shocked. It was the Beast! He knew the mirror thought he was a monster inside. He was so angry, he killed the Beast and smashed the mirror then returned to the village. Soon the whole village knew of Gaston's story and was infuriated that anyone or anything could ever possibly think something so horrible of their precious Gaston. Belle was sad and cried over Beast's death. But as she cried, she felt an arm around her shoulders. She looked up in surprise to see a very handsome man. Immediately the two fell in love, and he asked Belle to marry him.

"Before I say yes, let me tell you, I'm crazy. Does that bother you?" Belle asked worriedly.

"No way! Insanity rocks! I love you even more now!" the handsome man exclaimed.

"Then yes, I WILL marry you." Belle said, touched bye his words.

The two married and lived happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

Please no flames or critiquing...it'll bug me...and make me sad. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
